halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Army
The UNSC Army '''is a branch of the UNSC Defense Force primarily responsible for land-based military operations.[http://halostory.bungie.org/oconnor_mclees_080108.html '''Halo.bungie.org: Interview with Frank O'Connor and Robert McLees] Background Little is known about the UNSC Army, due to the fact that the Army is a land-based fighting force, and thus does not operate alongside the UNSC Navy as often as the UNSC Marine Corps does. What is known is that the UNSC Army uses different equipment from the Marines, examples of different equipment being the M6J Carbine, the MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System, and the M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, in contrast to the MA5B/MA5C assault rifles and BR55 Battle Rifle in use by the Marines.Letter - Re:UNSC Army Soldiers of the UNSC Army wear the UNSC Army Battle Dress Uniform. Role It is known that the UNSC Army frequently patrols colony planets, but little is known about any operations they have participated in. Known operations include the Battle of Reach, where Army units assisted SPARTAN Noble Team in defending the planet,Halo: Reach the Battle of Earth, where an Army unit tried to aid Marine forces in New Mombasa and was annihilated in the attempt,Halo: Evolutions, Palace Hotel and the Battle of Mare Erythraeum on Mars, where Colonel James Ackerson led an unknown number of Army forces against the Jiralhanae commander Lepidus and his army.Halo: Uprising: Issue One''Considering that James Ackerson was an Army Colonel, the UNSC most likely used Army forces during the Battle of Mare Erythraeum Unlike the Marines, who take offensive action against the enemy from naval vessels, the UNSC Army launches offensive operations from land bases against land based targets and are used in capturing and establishing UNSC-held territory. The UNSC Army supposedly also takes a large role in training colonial militia. While Marines have been known to train colonial militia, such as that of Harvest, it is far more likely that the Army, as the defensive arm of the UNSC, would normally take charge of maintaining militia forces. It is also unknown what role the Army played in Operation: TREBUCHET and what actions they were apart of, although TREBUCHET might have been a Marine exclusive counter-terrorism operation. There are also a number of Army special forces groups. The only known such group is 3 Charlie, a reconnaissance team which, along with Noble Team, is a part of Special Warfare Group Three. 3 Charlie on patrol shortly before the Battle of Reach.]] Ranks Trivia *The helmets worn by Army soldiers appear to be similar to those worn by the Marines; and may be the base of the MJOLNIR Military Police armor permutation in ''Halo: Reach's Armory. Additionally, their shoulder pauldrons are identical to the GUNGNIR shoulder pieces. *It's interesting to note that female Army soldiers have hair descending down from their helmets, possibly showing that the Army is more lenient with its rules on hair length compared to the Marines (where all female Marines seem to have crew cuts). *The UNSC Army makes its in-game debut in Halo: Reach, in which UNSC Army soldiers, Marines, and ODSTs have their own service tags showing their name and rank. Some of them are named after Bungie and Roosterteeth employees. *The ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' Manual, states that UNSC Marines "They're the best of the best, but they're only human." This is odd due to the fact that Army Troopers in Halo: Reach are far more skilled in combat than UNSC Marines, for example, 8 Army Troopers Privates armed with 5 Assault Rifles, 1 DMR, 1 Shotgun and 1 Sniper Rifle can - On Normal Difficulty - hold of 5 waves of Covenant infantry, each wave consisting of 3 Grunt Majors, 2 Jackal Majors and 3 Elite Ultras, with a total of 25 Grunts, 10 Jackals, 15 Elites. The same number of Marines armed with the same armament would never survive in the same situation. this could be due to the fact that the gaming engine was upgraded for the A.Is in Halo: Reach [http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_070210 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 07.02.10] *Oddly, if you listen closely to the transmissions and dialogue in Reach, the UNSC Army is never mentioned by name. The soldiers are called troopers, but there is never a definitive mention of the branch. *The UNSC Army in campaign is often confused for the UNSC Marines due to the fact Marines almost always accompanied the player in previous Halo games. However, the UNSC Army is entirely different from the Marines. *Strangely, sometimes with the IWHBYD Skull an Army Trooper will say, if the player stares at him long enough, that he wonders if he were a Spartan and how "cool" it would be able to beat any Marine. This could be scripting error of the Army Trooper accidentally referring to himself and comrades as Marines or this could imply a rivalry between the UNSC Army and Marines somewhat like the ODST rivalry with Spartan II's Gallery File:Armysoldiers.jpg|UNSC Army soldiers with Catherine-B320. File:ReachConcept SoldierVariant.png|Concept art of an Army trooper (left) and a military policeman (right) in Halo: Reach. File:Reach E310 Campaign06.jpg|Two Army soldiers engaging a Sangheili during the Fall of Reach. File:Tipofthespear2.JPG|Three Army soldiers and a SPARTAN engaging a Sangheili warrior in the level Tip of The Spear. File:Reach_Army_Soldier1.jpg|A female UNSC Army soldier. Grenade launcher.jpg|A UNSC Army Trooper fires a grenade launcher. Trooper leader.jpg|A UNSC Army Sergeant orders his troops forward. Army trooper.jpg|A UNSC Army Trooper aims his MA37 assault rifle. unsc army.jpg|Three UNSC Army troopers outside Sword Base.|link=http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/FileDetails.aspx?fid=16477493&player=ODST1337 reach_7394486_Medium.jpg|Army Troopers in a Pelican Notes List of appearances Sources See also *UNSC Air Force *UNSC Defense Force fr:Armée de Terre de l'UNSC Category:UNSC Army